


Засевшие в Шиповнике, или Шляпа из ГеноМодифицированной Соломы

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: tuully<br/>Юмор. Пиеса в трех действиях и шести актах, с моралью.<br/>Персонажи: неканонические - барраярское графское семейство и примкнувшие</p>
            </blockquote>





	Засевшие в Шиповнике, или Шляпа из ГеноМодифицированной Соломы

**Действующие лица:**

Граф Форгаллас  
Графиня Форгаллас  
Их дочери – Лизетта – 21 год, Козетта – 19 лет, Жаннетта – 15 лет, Жоржетта – 12 лет.  
Буковски – муж Лизетты.   
Хазелл – муж Козетты.   
Тайный Агент Службы Безопасности  
Тайный Шеф Тайного Агента  
Служанки  
Оруженосцы  
Господин Марон, дальний родственник Форгалласа  
Доктор К. Ли Остро, странствующий психотерапевт  
Каштан, жеребец из конюшен Форгалласа.   
Воспоминание Форгалласа о себе молодом 

#### Действие 1

##### Сцена 1.

 _Солнечное утро. Из зарослей эндемичной барраярской растительности выезжает Граф Форгаллас верхом на Каштане. Заросли постепенно отползают в разные стороны._

**Граф** _(печально)_ : Ох-хо-хо… Вот ещё один день начался. Ещё одна ночь прошла зря… Как же мне тяжело живется! 

_(Каштан издаёт приглушённое, сочувствующее ржание)._

**Граф** : Только ты меня и понимаешь, верный Каштан! Хотя что ты можешь понимать, у тебя-то таких проблем отродясь не было. У тебя детей всего восемнадцать… 

_Каштан гордо поднимает голову._

**Граф** : А у меня целых четверо. И все, как назло, девочки…  
_(Он спешивается, выходит вперед и объясняет зрителям)._  
Помню счастливый год после свадьбы! Помню, как моя любимая, моя дорогая Мюриэтта ожидала ребенка, а я носил ее на руках! Сначала Мюриэтту…  
_(сзади сцены, за зарослями, пролетают в темпе вальса счастливое Воспоминание Форгалласа: он сам, только сильно моложе, кружит на руках сильно омоложенную версию Графини; он же, чуть постарше, кружит маленькую Лизетту, всю в кружавчиках)_ ,  
... потом Лизетту, потом обеих вместе. Потом родилась Козетта  
_(Воспоминание вальсирует с Графиней, Лизеттой и еще одним младенчиком, спотыкается, падает, но поднимается)_.  
Потом Жанетта.  
_(Воспоминание танцует с Графиней, волоча за собой всех троих. Падает, из последних сил уползает)_ ,  
...и, наконец, Жоржетта. Ей, сказать по чести, я обрадовался гораздо больше, чем ее старшим сестрам, ведь моя дорогая Мюриэтта целых пять лет уверяла, что наш четвертый ребенок родился мальчиком, просто ему требуется маленькая-маленькая доза бетанской гормональной терапии…  
_Позади зарослей появляются взрослые версии дочерей Форгалласа. Лизетта и Козетта танцуют, Жаннета смущенно топчется, Жоржетта в мальчуковом костюмчике, с тонкой полоской усиков над верхней губой выбегает последней. Она танцует зажигательный народный танец, сочетающий чечетку, греческое «сиртаки», хоровод, кавказскую лезгинку и прочие выкрутасы. Жоржетта вытанцовывает вперед. Закончив один танец, она начинает второй, с ножами. Из-за активных движений девочки Каштан пугается и падает в обморок, Заросли страдают, а временами даже громко ойкают._

**Граф** _(задумчиво)_ : На самом деле Мюриэтта права. Разница между дочерью и сыном, конечно, существенна, но не так уж велика. Конечно, можно постараться вырастить из Жоржетты полноценного Жоржа, да и хирурги обещали помочь…  
_Тут Жоржетта, слишком размахнувшись для очередного па, ранит себя ножом. Все громко вскрикивают. Граф зовет на помощь, Лизетта, Козетта и Жаннетта уводят пострадавшую сестренку._

**Граф** _(недовольно)_ : Вы только посмотрите на нее! К чему тратить марки на гормоны и операции по перемене пола, пока она даже кинжалом толком не научилась пользоваться! Нет, все-таки из дочери сына не сделаешь. Да и нельзя, после приснопамятного превращения леди Донны Форратьер издано соответствующее императорское постановление. И в любом случае, Жоржу всего двенадцать, до ее совершеннолетия еще палкой не докинешь. Нет, наследник мне нужен сейчас. Где бы его взять?  
_(расхаживает по сцене, напряженно вглядываясь в зрительный зал)._  
Кто станет следующим графом Форгалласом? Кому мне передать провинцию и банковские вклады? 

_Из-под Зарослей появляется и медленно ползет Марон. В нужный момент он подскакивает и обращает на себя внимание графа:_  
**Марон** : Добрый день, дядюшка. 

**Граф** : Какой я тебе дядюшка… 

**Марон** _(угодливо)_ : Четвероюродный. 

**Граф** , _(продолжая выискивать среди зрителей хоть какого-нибудь наследника)_ : Уйди, мешаешь. 

**Марон** : Не злитесь, дядюшка, я ведь помочь хочу. 

**Граф** , _с горестным смешком:_ Да чем ты мне поможешь… Мне нужно сына родить. Хоть бы с пятой попытки удалось… 

**Марон** , _угодливо_ : Вы, дядюшка, старайтесь. Только очень вас прошу – лекарств не пейте. И всяким там инопланетникам не доверяйте. Знаете, кого они из вашего генетического материалу в свои кастрюли репликаторные заделают? Вот и никто не знает! Нельзя, нельзя лучший на Барраяре генетический материал подвергать угрозе инопланетного копирования! Мы же не цетагандийцы какие-нибудь! Вас, дядюшка, тринадцать поколений предков засмеют, коли поймают за сцеживанием драгоценных генов в инопланетную банку! 

**Граф** _(нерешительно)_ : Так и уж засмеют? Да кто им скажет… 

**Марон** : Скажут, уж не беспокойтесь. Вы, дядюшка, знаете, какая у Имперской Службы Безопасности репутация.  
_(Заросли и Каштан настораживают уши)_  
Они всё знают, и, когда могут, этими сведениями делятся. Вашу репутацию испортят. А настанет день вашего наследника в Совете Графов представлять, так и скажут: этот лорд Форгаллас появился из банки! Лорд – не настоящий! 

**Граф** _(нервничает)_ : А если по секрету? А если никому не говорить? Жене скажу носить подушку, оруженосцам велю молчать… 

**Марон** : Всё равно кто-нибудь да проболтается. _(в сторону)_ Себя-то я знаю… 

**Граф** : Что же делать? Что делать?! Решиться на пятого ребенка, иль не решиться? А вдруг опять девчонка? А вдруг – мальчик… 

**Марон** : Вы, дядюшка, не торопитесь. Подумайте хорошенько. 

**Граф** : Тогда я пойду думать… _(широким шагом удаляется)_

**Марон** , _не замечая притаившегося в Зарослях Каштана, выходит вперед и радостно потирает руки:_  
Ты думай, старый пень, думай! А годы идут. Твоя жена моложе не становится. Она… Тс-с! Вот она идёт! 

_Отступает в сторону.  
Выходит Графиня. _

**Графиня** : Дорогой, ты где? 

**Марон** : Я здесь, моя прекрасная леди. Я здесь, у ваших ног. Готов служить, читать сонеты, чирикать зябликом, жужжать мушкой, струиться газом… 

**Графиня** _(в сторону)_ : Усыпляющим… 

**Марон** : А? 

**Графиня** : А? 

**Марон** , _(после паузы)_ : Чем я могу служить прекраснейшей из женщин? 

**Графиня** : Скажите, где мой муж. Хочу его обрадовать, что Жоржу стало лучше. Что это вы так на меня смотрите? 

**Марон** : Ах, моя леди, на вас именно так и нужно смотреть… Пожирать взглядом. Вкушать ваши прелести. Наслаждаться каждым дюймом вашей упоительной, мягкой, нежной плоти… 

**Графиня** , _(в ужасе шарахается от него)_ : Каннибал! 

**Марон** , _(чуть сдержаннее)_ : Всего лишь в вас влюбленный! Нет, я не то хотел сказать. Вас, тетушка, я почитаю идеалом красоты. Ваш тонкий стан… Фигура древней амфоры… Изящество и прелесть, все это так волнует. 

**Графиня** _(с некоторым самодовольством)_ : Диета, йога и пилатес. 

**Марон** : В вас столько шарма. А нежный шелк волос… 

**Графиня** : Шампунь с самой Земли. 

**Марон** : А эта грудь… 

**Графиня** _(отправляет Марона в нокаут)_ : Джиу-джитсу. 

**Марон** _(стараясь отдышаться)_ : Вы ко мне пристрастны. Я, тетушка, блюду ваши интересы. Когда вы останетесь вдовою с четырьмя детьми, кто о вас позаботится? Кто пожалеет? 

**Графиня** _(ядовито)_ : Уж всяко не вы, любезный племянничек. На всякий случай, предупреждаю. Еще раз распустите руки, по ним же и получите! _(Уходит с гордо поднятой головой)_

**Марон** _(сердито)_ : Задавака, кривляка и ломака! Я с тобой разберусь… я еще тебе устрою… 

_Возвращается Граф. За ним идет Графиня и прочие._

**Граф** : Все, все сюда! Жена, оруженосцы, Каштан, вы, девочки… Я всё обдумал и, наконец, решил.  
_Все замирают, чтобы услышать важное сообщение._  
Все знайте, я – решился! Пусть будет пятый! Пусть родится! Улучшим демографию в стране!  
_Графиня счастливо хлопает в ладоши. Дочери графа тоже выражают радость, их мужья обмениваются недоумевающими взглядами._  
Пока же сын растет и входит в возраст, наследником назначу… __  
Показывает в сторону Марона.  
Но не успевает Марон обрадоваться исполнению своих замыслов, как два графских зятя отпихивают его в сторону и пытаются занять место потенциального наследника. 

**Графиня** , _(подсказывает):_ Жоржа? 

**Граф** : Нет, пусть в школу ходит. И перестанет, наконец, размахивать кинжалами без дела. Ей пора выучить, что на заседания Совета Графов с кинжалами не пускают, пусть в другом тренируется, пока есть возможность. Так что наследником будет…  
_Зятья вообще выталкивают Марона в Заросли. Тот шипит, сражается с колючками, но безуспешно, в итоге падает под копыта коня. Каштан отскакивает и оказывается на середине сцены, перед графом._  
Наследником пусть будет он! 

**Все, хором** : Каштан?! 

**Граф** , _(радуется)_ : А что, хороший выбор. Лорд Каштан. Звучит неплохо… Эй, кто-нибудь, морковку! Для моего наследника пять фунтов яблок и ковригу хлеба! А мы… _(обнимает графиню)_ пойдем займемся сыном. _(граф и графиня удаляются)_

##### Сцена 2.

 _Там же. Те же, за исключением Графа и Графини  
Дочери графа и их мужья собираются вокруг лошади. _

**Лизетта** : Каштан? 

**Козетта** : Каштан? 

**Жаннетта** : Каштанчик? 

**Жоржетта** : А у меня болячка на коленке… Кому-нибудь показать? 

**Буковски** : При всем моем уважение к милорду графу, я вынужден сказать, что он –неадекват. 

**Хазелл**. Согласен. Полный неадекват. 

**Жаннетта** : Каштанчик миленький… _(гладит лошадь)_. Он будет хорошим лордом. 

**Буковски** и **Хазелл** , _(друг другу)_ : Семейное, наверно. 

**Жоржетта** : А еще у меня недавно зуб выпал. Последний из молочных! Кому подарить? 

**Лизетта** , _(мужу)_ : Дорогой, ты должен что-то сделать! 

**Козетта** , _(своему мужу)_ : Ты тоже должен что-то сделать! Нас засмеют! 

**Лизетта** : Нас оборжут! 

**Козетта** : Это просто подло! Неправильно! Мы так старались! Мы слушались, дурное слово молвить боялись, ни в чем ему не перечили!.. А он… какого-то коня… 

**Лизетта** : Добро бы чемпиона породы… А то обыкновенного, ни кожи, ни рожи… Копыта тарелками, никакого образования… 

_Каштан смущается._

**Жаннетта** : А ничего! Пускай побудет лордом! _(нежно треплет коня по гриве)_ Ведь кони долго не живут… 

_Немая сцена, во время которой Каштан с нарастающей паникой пытается отодвинуться от воркующей Жаннеты, а остальные хищно подкрадываются с разных сторон. Появляется Оруженосец. Все сразу смущаются и делают вид, что просто гуляют вокруг Зарослей._

**Оруженосец** : Милорд Каштан, позвольте сопроводить вас в конюшню. _(уводит коня)._

**Жоржетта** : Эй, хотите посмотреть, у меня болячка! А еще порез! Эй, куда вы?! Стойте, вы еще не видели, какой у меня чирей вскочил! 

_Графские дочери удаляются._

**Буковски** : Ну вот. А я так ждал, что старикашка объявит наследником нашего с Лизеттой сына! 

**Хазелл** : А я ждал, что – нашего с Козеттой. 

**Буковски** : Погодите, но у вас же пока нет детей. 

**Хазелл** : Так ведь и у вас нет! Но ведь будут! 

_С подозрением смотрят друг на друга.  
Тишину нарушает горестный вопль. На сцену, покачиваясь и горюя, выходит растрепанный Граф. _

**Буковски** , **Хазелл** : Что, что случилось, граф? Милорд, вы живы? 

**Граф** : Жив я, жив… но я… _(страдая)_ но я не смог… 

_Прибегает Графиня, в шелковом халатике, обнимает мужа и, не обращая внимания на смущенных ее приоткрытыми прелестями зятьев, утешает._

**Графиня** : Ты не дрожи, всё будет супер. Подумаешь, один разок твой буйный бык решил не покидать родное стойбище. Бывает. Его прикормим мы салатиком, постимулируем таблеточкой… 

**Граф** : Нет, никаких лекарств! Я их боюсь. 

**Графиня** , _(еще крепче прижимает мужа к груди):_ Не бойся, маленький! Мама тебя не даст в обиду! _(уводит его, печального и несчастного)_

**Буковски** _, (смотрит им вслед)_ : Старый ловелас… Да он просто псих! Старый псих! 

**Хазелл** _(прищелкивая пальцами)_ : Ведь точно! 

**Буковски** : Что вы имеете в виду, зятёк? Нет, не убегайте и не делаете покерное лицо, я вижу, что вы что-то задумали! Давайте играть честно. 

**Хазелл** : Честно? 

**Буковски** : Да, поможем друг другу, чтобы потом поделить наследство пополам. Не думаете же вы, что я останусь в стороне? А что, если ваши планы помешают моим? А если мои перекроят ваши? Нет уж, давайте действовать сообща, так шансы будут выше. 

**Хазелл** , _(после размышлений)_ : Согласен. Итак, я думаю… _(оглядывается, понижает голос и продолжает почти шепотом)_ Мы должны объявить его сумасшедшим. 

**Буковски** : Точно! Одно признание коня наследником чего стоит! Значит, нам надо найти подходящего специалиста. 

**Хазелл** : Да. Но вот вопрос – где нам его искать? 

_Бродят по сцене в глубокой задумчивости.  
Марон из Зарослей выбрасывает несколько визиток. Буковски поднимает одну: _

**Буковски** , _(читает)_ : «Прием ведет профессор К. Ли Остро. Специалист в области инопланетной медицины и всяческих наук». 

**Хазелл** : Давайте свяжемся с ним! Прямо сейчас! Уговорим! 

**Буковски** : И побыстрее! 

_Уходят. Из Зарослей выбирается Марон_. 

**Марон** : Сработало. Вот визиточки и сгодились. Я сам хотел порекомендовать профессора Остро дорогому дядюшке, а тут такой случай. Пусть эти два столичных хлыща поработают! Как вспомню, сколько дядюшкиных денег они потратили, а ведь это мои деньги, мои доходы, хоть и в будущем… _(спохватывается)_ Чего это я зря время трачу? Надо проведать Каштана. Вдруг он умеет убеждать директоров банка предоставлять льготные кредиты графским родственникам? Или хоть отравить попробую… 

_Удаляется/  
Из Зарослей выходит особо колючий Куст и снимает часть маскировки. Оказывается, это Тайный Агент: _

**Тайный агент** : Какие здесь волнения! Какие преступления злоумышляются! Свяжусь я с шефом. _(говорит по комму)_ Аллё, шеф? Это я. Доброго вам утречка. Как вам спалось? Как завтракали? Сердечко не шалило ль? А как с утра воробышки, не беспокоили, не? Не, я не спятил. Нет, говорю ж – не спятил. Нашему взводу велено вас лишнего не волновать, потому и уточняю. Значит, не волнуетесь вы, нет? Ну и ладненько. Значит, докладываю. Граф Форгаллас объявил наследником коня и удалился делать другого наследника, но не потянул. Чего-сь? _(дует в комм)_. Чего-то связь барахлит. _(снова в комм)_ Говорю же – не вышло у него! Да, потому и коню обрадовался! Ага… Ага, ага… Продолжаю следить, куда ж без этого. Тут евонных дочек оба мужа решили графу доктора сыскать. И за ними следить? Буду. Да еще племянник евонный крутится, злой весь, колючий, мне все корни поглодал, думал, маскировку от злости сожрет совершенно… Что, и за ним приглядывать? А… хорошо. Ну, рад стараться! Проследим. Уж будьте так спокойны! Пусть знает каждый барраярец – Служба Безопасности его Империи его всегда устережет! 

_Делает под козырек.  
Занавес_

#### Действие 2

##### Сцена 3

 _Особняк Форгалласа. Просторный холл, из которого лестница уводит наверх, видны раскрытые двери в гостиную, в библиотеку. В центре холла – Колонна, служащая основанием для большого вазона с цветочной композицией. Важно входит Остро. Навстречу ему из гостиной выдвигаются Буковски и Хазелл._

**Буковски** : Итак? 

**Хазелл** : Итак? Какие новости, наш друг? 

**Остро** : Спешу сообщить отличные вести. Граф согласился на терапию. Как раз сегодня у нас сеанс, и я спешу, джентльмены. Отличного вам дня. 

_Из библиотеки выходит Графиня. Зятья медленно отползают в гостиную (за кулисы)._

**Остро** : Ах, миледи… позвольте ручку… и другую… а теперь обе… Ах, мое почтенье, мой восторг… Позвольте засвидетельствовать… _(продолжает лобзания)_

**Графиня** _(недовольно отстраняется)_ : Полно, полно… Скажите, профессор, как продвигается лечение моего супруга? Вот уже неделю вы с ним проводите сеансы, и я очень, очень жду, какой же воспоследует эффект. 

**Остро** : Не беспокойтесь. Нами проводятся осторострессовая терапия, рассчитанная на пациентов с буффоцентрическим артикардическим бронтоспазмом, холированных цепенно-мета-ацедил-дифтонговой связью и полным расстройством влечений. 

**Графиня** : Буффо… каким спазмом?! 

**Остро** , _(воркующе)_ : Лучше спросите, каких влечений… 

**Графиня** , _(на секунду поддавшись обаянию профессора)_ : И каких же? _(выскальзывает из раскрытых объятий, отбегает в сторону)_ о, что со мной… Так, Мюриэтта, возьми себя в руки… возьми в руки хоть что-нибудь…  
_Нервно теребит цветочную композицию, постепенно обходя ее по кругу. С другой стороны композицию обходит Остро, весь улыбчивый и предвкушающий._

С перил лестницы скатывается Жоржетта. 

**Жоржетта** , _(весело)_ : Мам, смотри, чему я научилась! _(танцует задорный народный танец. Чечетка, квикстеп, хава-нагила, пасодобль отдыхают)._

**Графиня** : О, деточка! Конечно! Пошли наверх, найдем тебе… кинжал? А вы, профессор, уж справьтесь с мужем. Муж вам будет рад. 

**Остро** , _(уходящей Жоржетте и Графине)_ : Да-да, конечно. Будет, очень будет… 

_Из-за кулис появляется Марон._

**Марон** : Пст! Пст! 

**Остро** , _с важностью_ Да? Чем могу помочь? Знакомы ли мы с вами, мистер? 

**Марон** : Пока не так, чтобы знакомы, поэтому представлюсь для начала: три восемьсот. 

**Остро** , _недоумевающе_ : Чего? 

**Марон** : Имперских Марок. Три тысячи и восемь сотен, а справитесь в неделю – будет сверху пять. Итого четыре триста. Справитесь в три дня – плачу пять тыщ. Ну как? 

**Остро** , _(заинтересованно):_ Что надо сделать? 

**Марон** : Соблазнить жену. 

**Остро** : Мою? 

**Марон** : Зачем мне ваша?! Графиню Мюриэтту! И прилюдно. Так, чтобы скандал сотряс весь этот дом, от шпиля до подвала. Чтоб кони ржали в своих стойлах, в гаражах дымились кары, чтоб у кухарки пыль шла из ушей… Как, справитесь? 

**Остро** , _после некоторого размышления:_ Идёт. Договорились. 

_Пожимают друг другу руки, расходятся на противоположные края сцены. Одновременно озвучивают сокровенные думы:_

**Остро** : Прилюдный адюльтер… 

**Марон** : …Испортит напрочь дамы репутацию. Развода ей потом не избежать! А нет жены – нет и детей. Как ловко я придумал! 

**Остро** : …Униженная… 

**Марон** : … брошенная им… 

**Остро и Марон** , _(одновременно):_ Она падёт в мои объятия! 

_Удаляются._

##### Сцена 4

 _Кабинет Форгалласа. Бархатные портьеры, книжные шкафы, солидная мебель. Граф лежит на кушетке._

**Остро** , _(заходит):_ Милорд! Настал сеанса час. Готовы ль вы нырнуть в глубины подсознанья? 

**Граф** , _(торжественно):_ Готов. 

**Остро** , _(усаживается рядом, в кресло):_ Нас ждет лавина сокровенных слов. Готовы ль вы услышать свой диагноз? 

**Граф** : Готов. 

**Остро** : А там мы погрузимся в ваше детство. Услышим наставленья папеньки и тихий плач младенца, и та рука, что тянет колыбель… 

**Граф** , _(с осторожностью):_ Моего папани наставления? Или какого-нибудь другого? 

**Остро** : Конечно, вашего! Так вот, про колыбель… 

**Граф** : Тогда вам лучше спрятаться. Мой граф-отец терпеть не мог бетанцев. Он по ним стрелял. 

**Остро** , _(обеспокоенно):_ Да что вы? 

**Граф** : Еще стрелять любил он по комаррцам. По банковским счетам. По адвокатам. Когда же монорельс в округе провели, залег он с миной тепловой, чтоб поезд рвануть к черту. Полгода жил в подвале, пока СБ не бросила его искать. Так может, нам не стоит беспокоить папу? 

**Остро** , _(сползая с кресла на пол, под защиту бархатных портьер. Хоть какое-то укрытие):_ Не будем. Пусть его. Вернемся в детство ваше. Доверьте мне воспоминанья, ваши чувства, стихи и сфинктеры… 

**Граф** : Чего? 

**Остро** , _(поспешно поправляется)_ : Ну, сейфы… _(спохватывается)_ Сны. Да, поговорим о снах. Готовы? 

**Граф** : Готов. Значит, сон… Мне часто вспоминается один, который я увидел, когда мне было десять лет. Я очутился – во сне, не наяву, прошу об этом помнить, - я оказался острым сталагмитом, растущим на полу пещеры. Вокруг меня собралась тьма существ, всех, как один, вооруженных. Клыками кто, а кто-то – кулаками, в железе, бронзе, кожаной броне. С дубинками, с кинжалами, мечами… Скажите, док, зачем всё это снилось мне? 

**Остро** : Кхм… кхм… Мне кажется, милорд, источник сна – ваш детский пубертат. 

**Граф** : Да? Как скажете. Так вот, толпа вопит, и забирается ко мне поближе. В пещере солнце вовсе не горит, со сталактитов капает по капле, и я – один. Против орды. Несчастный… обнаженный… 

**Остро** : Кхм, кхм… Что могу сказать? Вам, барраярцам, свойственна культура, в которой даже черт сломает ногу. Ваш сон – про страх быть голым. Только и всего. 

**Граф** , _(продолжает, воодушевляясь все больше и больше):_ Но вдруг я начинаю шевелиться. Вы представляете? Я, камень, вдруг я жив! Я шевелюсь! И я освобождаюсь! И я… и я… вооружаюсь! Силен я и могуч! 

**Остро** : Подумать только… Что же дальше? 

**Граф** : Я устремляюсь в бой! Прочь из пещеры! Бегу я, легкий, как олень, и вдруг… 

**Остро** : «Вдруг»? 

**Граф** , _(уныло):_ Врезаюсь в стену. Оказывается, я под ноги не глядел. Роняю меч, расколот череп всмятку… Люминофор потух, темней всё и страшней… И каменею я, весь маленький и жалкий… и растворяюсь я до плесени совсем… 

_Остро теряется в догадках._

**Граф** , _(устать ждать научного толкования):_ Скажите, доктор, оно лечится? 

**Остро** , _(преувеличенно бодро):_ Конечно, да! 

**Граф** : Так значит, болен я? А чем? 

**Остро** : Конечно, нет! Вам просто надобно… увидеть нужный сон. И ваше подсознанье, увидев вероятностный исход, окрепнет и нальется новой силой… Что ухмыляетесь? 

**Граф** , _(пряча улыбку):_ Я не смеюсь, я тихо предвкушаю. Давайте сон ваш, док. И побыстрее, чтоб уже к вечеру мне перейти от воспоминаний и всяких там толкований к практике. 

**Остро** , _(недоумевающе):_ Какой еще практике? 

**Граф** , _(самодовольно):_ К пещерной! Надеюсь, вы не таблетками меня лечите? Я их не ем. 

**Остро** : Нет, это всего лишь приборчик… Его надвиньте на виски… Вот так, и напряженье увеличьте… И спите. Спите! Спать! _(делает усыпляющие пассы. Граф замирает, сложив руки на груди, с довольной улыбкой на устах)_. Вот так. А я пока займусь чем-то другим... 

_Граф резко открывает один глаз. Остро этого не видит – он уже направляется к выходу. Когда профессор покидает кабинет, Граф подпрыгивает с кушетки, достает из-за портьеры прячущегося там Оруженосца._

**Граф** : Значит, так. У меня срочно дело к миледи графине. Сейчас, пока не кончился запал. В смысле, пока терапия еще действует, надо ловить момент. А ты на вот, лечись, а потом мне всё перескажешь в подробностях… _(выпрыгивает в окно)._

Оруженосец недоуменно крутит приборчик, не придумав, что с ним делать, одевает на коленку. Сидит в глубокой задумчивости. 

##### Сцена 5

 _Холл. Из гостиной выходит Служанка, одетая в платье Графини._

**Служанка** , _(задумчиво):_ Вот господа… опять у них любови. Опять она изображает графа, в кожаном камзоле и с плеткой, а ему подавай мое ситцевое платьишко и кружевной фартучек. В следующий раз не дам. Пусть фартучком и обходится. А то… Платье, конечно, мне от щедрот выдали, не голой же ходить, но ведь потом возвращать придется. А оно мне к лицу… Я, может быть, вообще на миледи похожа, если слишком не присматриваться… 

_Прохаживается в ритме танго по холлу. Из библиотеки выскакивает Жоржетта. На сей раз ее привычный мальчуковый костюмчик разбавлен деталями женского туалета – шляпка с вуалью, пышные накладные рукава, веер._

**Жоржетта** : Танцуешь? Что ж без меня?! _  
(Подхватывает Служанку и кружит ее по холлу. Когда неуклюжая Служанка сбивается с шага и падает на Колонну, продолжает танец сама, вытанцовывая и мужскую, и женскую партию. Танго сменяется самбой, и с визгом «Бамбалейло!!!» Жоржетта уносится прочь, активно работая бедрами во все стороны)._

**Служанка** , подбирает брошенный веер: Вот доченьку родили… 

_Сверху, с лестницы спускается Марон. Заприметив Служанку, он принимает ее за Графиню, подкрадывается и обнимает сзади._

**Служанка** , _(не своим голосом, закрываясь веером, будто он может ее спасти):_ Энто хто? 

**Марон** : Ваш преданный поклонник, моя леди. 

**Служанка** , _(все еще не веря):_ Поклонник? 

**Марон** : Ваш верный раб, и ваш любимый котик. Или орел. Вам стоит пожелать, я буду и мяукать, и рычать… Я буду вашим наслаждением, пирожным на ночь, сладенькой конфеткой… 

**Служанка** , _(стараясь не спугнуть счастье):_ Я… энто… сладкого не ем… 

**Марон** : Вы мне не верите… Ну конечно, кто вы, прекрасная Графиня… Кто я, несчастный, обреченный... Но проблемы нет! Для вас – на всё готов. 

_Служанка молчит, соображает, как быть дальше._

**Марон** : Скажите день и час, миледи. 

**Служанка** : Сегодня вечером. В саду. У зарослей. Там, где конюшня… 

**Марон** : Отлично. Буду непременно. _(Целует край веера и ускользает прочь)._

Пока Служанка, пребывающая в бурных чувствах, пытается осознать ситуацию, откуда-то выскальзывает Остро. Он тоже принимает Служанку за Графиню. 

**Остро** , _(почтительно):_ Миледи… 

**Служанка** _, (уже привычная, из-под веера):_ Да-да? 

**Остро** , _(облизываясь на аппетитные формы, подчеркнутые красивым платьем):_ Я вынужден вас огорчить. 

**Служанка** , _(испуганно):_ Что так? 

**Остро** : Ваш муж уже на грани. 

**Служанка** : КАК?! 

**Остро** : Выздоровленья. И мой долг спросить – готовы ль вы? 

**Служанка** : К чему? 

**Остро** _(показывает, что имеет в виду):_ К объединенью. Ведь если жидкость наливать в сосуд негодный, она прольется. Если ж форму не наполнить нужной массой… верней, объемом… Будет просто пшик. 

**Служанка** : Ах, вот как! 

**Остро** , _(делая вид, что ищет у Графини пульс, ощупывает будущую пациентку):_ У вас я вижу признаки совершенного нездоровья. Колени вялые, локотки неупругие, вымечко проседает… 

**Служанка** , _(оскорбленно):_ Что?! 

**Остро** : Вам нужна особая гем-мнастика. Не путать с гимнастикой. Гем-мнастика – это особое искусство растяжения и упражнения мышц, практикуемое специалистами Райского Сада в поисках райского наслаждения… _(доверительно понизив голос)_ Гарантия беременности стопроцентная. 

**Служанка** , _(оскорбленно):_ Да вы за кого меня принимаете?! 

**Остро** : Миледи, я принимаю вас за жену, которая всеми способами старается порадовать супруга долгожданным рождением наследника. 

**Служанка**. А, за нее… тогда да. Точно. 

**Остро** : Так вы согласны? Отлично. Тогда до встречи? 

**Служанка** : Вечером. В саду. Там, у конюшни… 

**Остро** : Буду очень ждать… _(уходит, весь из себя загадочный и соблазнительный)_

**Служанка** : Вот гадость. Какого ж выбрать? Как говорит наш граф – Дилемма. 

_В задумчивости удаляется._

Оставшись в одиночестве, Колонна оживает. Снимает вазон с композицией и оказывается Тайным Агентом. 

**Тайный агент** , _(по комму):_ Аллё, шеф? Как спалось? А как давление? Ага, повышенное… Тогда докладываю без прикрас. Обнаружен заговор. Ага, и против графа, и супротив графини. И против лорда Каштана. Я еще утром слышал, как старшие графские доченьки договаривались накормить наследника капустой, чтоб он оскоромился во время званого ужина неприличным пуканием. А вечером графиньина служанка назначила аж два свидания. Знаете, что я скажу? Вот от таких девах нам, мужикам, сплошное униженье. Нам хоть одну найти, так некогда, всё время служба! А ей двоих подай! Что? Опять инсульт? Ну, шеф, мое почтенье. Лечитесь там… Нет, погодите, вы скажите только, мне за кем следить, и помирайте там на доброе здоровье. Что?.. Понял. Всё как есть исполню! Да, отбой. _(отключает комм. Объясняет вазону)_ Что ж… начальством велено нам раздвоиться. Вообще размножиться, следить за всеми. А раз начальством велено – нам выполнять с тобой придется. 

_Напрягается и усилием воли распочковывается на два идентичных экземпляра. Тайные агенты делят цветочную композицию на два букета и расходятся в разные стороны, соблюдая полнейшую конспирацию._

#### Действие 3

##### Сцена 6

 _Поздний вечер. Те же Заросли эндемичной барраярской растительности, освещаемые тусклыми барраярскими лунами. Граф и Графиня удобно устроились под Зарослями, беспорядок в их одежде выдает, что в повествовании были пропущены несколько очень бурных сцен с малым количеством диалогов. Каштан до сих пор под впечатлением, потому только и может, что вздрагивать правым ухом._

**Граф** : А чё, ниче так развлеклись. 

**Графиня** , _(ластится к нему):_ Мой милый сталагмит… Мой кремнелобый орк… Мой носорожек… 

_Каштан издает короткое ржание._

**Графиня** _(вдруг вспоминает, что она в достаточной степени не одета):_ Ой, сюда идут! 

**Граф** : Прячемся, подруга. _(скрываются в зарослях)_

С разных сторон появляются Марон и Остро. 

**Марон** , _(шепотом):_ Эй, птичка! 

**Остро** , _(шепотом):_ Эй, рыбонька моя! Ау-ау! 

_На небо наползают тучи. Темнеет еще больше._

**Марон** : Чёрт, ни зги не видно! Эй, миледи! 

**Остро** : Миледи? Где вы? 

_В полутьме они проходят друг мимо друга. Под кустами разворачивается оживленный диалог. Языком жестов Граф обвиняет жену в том, что ее ищут два каких-то посторонних идиота, Графиня отвечает, что если третий идиот не перестанет подозревать ее в чем-то неподобающем, она сей же час уезжает к маме. Но все равно, он ее самый любимый сталагмитик._ **Остро и Марон** _слышат шорох, идут на звук и сталкиваются друг с другом. Решительно обвивают пойманного за плечи и целуют в губы.  
Природа застывает в недоумении. _

**Граф** , _(шепотом)_ : Что там происходит? Почему так тихо? Нет, я не понял, почему – графиня? 

**Графиня** : Говорю же, это не ко мне. Два каких-то идиота, ну а я – по-прежнему с тобой. 

**Граф** : Так давай их спросим…   
(поднимается во весь рост. Луны выходят из-за туч и позволяют Форгалласу насладиться картиной без лишних сложностей).  
Марон? Профессор Остро? 

_Марон и Остро частично приходят в себя. Отпрыгивают друг от друга._

**Графиня** , _(тоже поднимается во весь рост):_ Вот так-так… 

**Марон** : Миледи… Я пришел, как вы сказали! 

**Остро** : Позвольте. Это я свиданья ждал. _(Поворачивается к Марону, подмигивает, намекает на их договор)._ Всё, как договорились! 

**Марон** , _(в ужасе):_ Я – с тобой?! С каким-то проходимцем?! Я?! Да никогда!.. Стреляться! Честь моя задета, поэтому стреляться сей же час! 

**Граф** : Эй, Оруженосец! Кто-нибудь! 

_Появляется Оруженосец. Он сильно прихрамывает, но толкает перед собой Буковски и Хазелла._

**Граф** : Так, вопросы множатся. Давайте по порядку. Что с тобой? 

**Оруженосец** : Как вы велели, грел коленку. А оно вдруг стрельнет! Так до сих пор подраненный хожу. 

**Граф** , _(с недоумением)_ : Потом тебя мы вылечим. Коль рана не смертельная, продолжим. _(спрашивает зятя и зятя):_ Вы как здесь оказались? 

**Оруженосец** : Сидели в засаде. Он справа _(трясет Буковски)_ , он слева _(трясет Хазелла)_. Еще приборы ночного виденья взяли. Шпионили, выходит… 

_Буковски и Хазелл хором начинают оправдываться._

**Буковски** : Нет, никогда… Придет такое вам… 

**Хазелл** : Шпионить? Пфф, зачем нам это дело? Мы вышли погулять… 

**Буковски** : Природа, ароматы… 

_Каштан громко ржёт._

**Хазелл** : Ну, может быть, капусты могло быть меньше, ну а так… Природные красоты. Да, созерцать мы любим их… Приборы ж взяли, чтоб не заблудиться… 

**Буковски** : Чтоб наверняка попасть… 

**Хазелл** : Не заблудиться, и чтоб наверняка… 

**Граф** , _(с внезапным прозрением):_ Ах, вот оно что… Так вы сюда пришли вдвоем, чтобы… Вот как они _(указывает на Марона и Остро, шокированных такой аналогией),_ подлунно целоваться? 

**Графиня** , _(тоже догадывается. Хватается за сердце):_ А девочки знают?! Бедняжки! Обе сразу! 

_Из кустов слышатся голоса **Лизетты и Козетты** : _ЧТО?! 

**Лизетта** _(выбирается из кустов. Подходит к мужу, награждает его пощечиной):_ Подлец! 

**Козетта** _(бьет своего мужа):_ Подлец! 

**Лизетта** , _(выдает вторую пощечину):_ Развод! 

**Козетта** , _(не отстает от сестры):_ Развод! 

**Буковски и Хазелл** , _(в один голос, умоляюще):_ Но, милая… 

_Лизетта и Козетта оскорбленно вскидывают головы, берутся за руки и быстрым маршем удаляются прочь. Бывшие мужья, уничтоженные и морально растоптанные, ползут следом, вымаливая прощение._

_Граф и Графиня поздравляют друг друга_. 

**Граф** : Двумя головными болями в нашей семье меньше. 

**Графиня** : Они и мне никогда не нравились. А девочки всегда могут найти кого-то получше. 

**Граф** : Так, переходим к следующему пункту. Оруженосец, сейчас же бери его, ( _указывает на Марона_ ) и бегом в СБ. Докладывай, что я остановил дуэль, что я вообще такой, законы чту, на Императора молюсь, и вообще, весь белый и пушистый. 

**Графиня** , _(похрюкивая от удовольствия, целует мужа в ушко)_ : Цыпленочек… 

**Марон** : Нет, не надо уводить меня! ( _вырывается из рук Оруженосца_ ) Я здесь главный! Я будущий наследник! Я почти граф Форгаллас! 

**Граф** , _(начиная подозревать родственника в нечестной игре)_ : Не ты, а он ( _указывает на Каштана_ ). **Марон** , _(яростно)_ : Не он, а я! Я истинный фор! Я Форгаллас, пусть не по имени, но явно по призванью! Хочу быть графом! Сказано, хочу!!! ( _топает ногой_ ) 

_Как по волшебству, раздается шум вертолёта. Откуда-то сверху (с геликоптера или флайера, не видно, да и не важно) спускается воздушная Жаннетта в легком газовом пеньюаре_. 

**Жаннетта** : О, мой герой! Мой храбрый рыцарь! Твоя прекрасная кобылка пришла к тебе, чтобы припасть к твоим ногам! Пропеть тебе хвалу! Прочесть сонет! О, мой герой, тебя прекрасней нет! 

_Девушка бежит через сцену, и все, в том числе и Марон, думают, что она бежит к нему. Но Жаннетта пробегает мимо, чтобы прильнуть к Каштану. Присутствующие несколько шокированы выбором девушки._

**Граф** , _(значительно и уверенно)_ : Вот этого я точно не потерплю. Каштан, ты, собственно, мне друг, но разум дочери дороже. Поэтому прости, но ты поедешь в Округ и будешь забавлять туристов. За сим повелеваю, граф я, или же не граф. Родню – в кутузку. Дочь – в светлицу. Коня – в конюшню. Эй, где вы там? Оруженосцы, горничные, почему вы до сих пор не здесь? 

_Появляются прочие Оруженосцы, уволакивают Марона, уводят Каштана и уносят Жаннетту._

**Граф** : Ну, а вас, профессор… 

**Остро** ( _вздрагивает_ ): Да? Чем могу служить? 

**Граф** : Ответьте на вопрос. Вы от чего меня взялись лечить? Какой прибор стрельнул в его коленку _(указывает на пострадавшего Оруженосца_ )? Какую леди вы искали здесь? И почему смотреть вы смеете, не отрываясь и безбожно не краснея, на прелести моей жены полураздетой? Вообще, вы кто? Вас привели в мой дом два извращенца, что в кустах свиданье назначали, так значит, вы – из них? 

**Остро** : Прежде, чем я отвечу на прочие ваши вопросы, я должен сказать, что действительно специалист в вопросах охраны здоровья. Может, я и проявил нескромность, рассматривая миледи графиню, но на самом деле я, как врач, нашел в ее внешнем виде массу подтверждений успешности проводимой с вами терапии. Неделя психоанализа – и вот, уж нету горьких снов, нет и сомнений… Вернулась бодрость к вам… 

**Граф** : Рассматривал?! Мою жену?! Оруженосец, бластер! 

_Остро, не дожидаясь, пока оруженосец дохромает до графа, берет с низкого старта, перепрыгивает через Заросли, через сцену, мчится через партер и скрывается из виду._

**Граф** , _(торжествующе)_ : Наглец! Пошли, жена, продолжим терапию! 

**Графиня** : А давай… _(шепчет мужу неприличности_ ). 

_Граф взбрыкивает, издает задорное ржание, подхватывает жену на руки и уходит, счастливый._

Слышен шум. Сквозь Заросли активно пробирается Служанка. Не веря собственным глазам, она ощупывает порядком истоптанные большим количеством людей заросли, падает на колени. **Служанка** , _(горестно)_ : Опоздала… Двух сразу упустить… Как горько! Я теперь зарежусь… ( _вcхлипывает_ ) . 

_Луны уходят, и сцена погружается в темноту.  
С противоположных концов сцены подползают два одинаковых куста. _

**Тайный Агент 1** : Вот так. Истории конец. 

**Тайный Агент 2** : Нет. Еще отчет нам предстоит сготовить. 

**Тайный Агент 1** : Озвучим сразу эпилог, иль подождем недель двенадцать? 

**Тайный Агент 2** : Нет, лучше сразу. Пройдет неполный год, и в этом доме… _(указывает в сторону, где, предположительно, находится Особняк Форгалласов)._

**Тайный Агент 1** : Раздастся топот новых детских ножек. 

**Тайный Агент 2** : Младенца будут обожать и почитать. 

**Тайный Агент 1** : А граф поймет, что дочерей уж пять… 

**Тайный Агент 2** : И снова он захочет застрелиться. 

**Тайные Агенты** , _(хором)_ : Мораль истории проста. Не доверяй природе, простота. 

**Тайный Агент 1** : Спонсор представления – Репродуктивный центр Округа Форкосиган. 

**Тайный Агент 2** : Однополым парам скидки. 

_Из темноты и Зарослей появляется Служанка._

**Служанка** \- _Тайным Агентам_. Ну-кось, поди сюда... 

**Тайный Агент 1, Тайный Агент 2** ( _удивляются_ ): Кто, я? 

_Будучи сотрудниками Службы Безопасности, они подвергают сомнению добрые намерения неотступно подбирающейся к ним женщины. Но время упущено - Служанка оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от 1-го Тайного Агента. Ловит его, нейтрализует, ловит и второго, погружает в бессознательное состояние. Взваливает обе жертвы на закорки и тащит в Заросли. Спустя некоторое время кусты, сомкнувшиеся за ее спиной. начинают вздрагивать_. 

_Выскакивает Жоржетта с соответствующим реквизитом. Она танцует «Танец С Саблями», активно и зажигательно._


End file.
